Endure (move)
|gen=II |tm2=yes |tm#2=20 |mte=yes |tm4=yes |tm#4=58 |na=no |category=Tough |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others once. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going up in the same turn. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move later on the next turn. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Endure (Japanese: こらえる Endure) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM20 in Generation II and was TM58 in Generation IV. Effect Generation II For the rest of the turn, Endure allows the user to survive any attack that would cause it to faint, leaving the user with 1 HP instead. Endure can be used by Pokémon with only 1 HP, and can protect the user from fainting from multiple attacks in one turn. Endure cannot protect against the end-of-turn effects of and . If it or other protection moves are used consecutively, its success rate decreases. The success rate formula, including which protection moves affect it, exceptions, and glitches, functions identically to that of Protect in all generations. Endure has a priority of +2. Generation III to IV Endure now has a priority of +3. Endure can be used as a part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V onwards Endure now has a priority of +4. Endure can be used as a part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if any of them is used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Endure, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Always leaves the user with at least one HP. Success rate decreases if used repeatedly.}} |Always leaves at least 1HP.}} |Endures any attack for 1 turn, leaving at least 1 HP.}} |The user endures any hit with 1 HP left. It may fail if used in succession.}} |The user endures any attack, leaving 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. The user endures any attack, leaving 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. }} |The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |40|46 48 }} 14 |14|14}} 14 |14|14}} |35|35}} 19 |19}} 17 |17}} 42 |42}} |12}} |12}} 14 |14|14}} By }} By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - Hau'oli Cemetery }} By Generation V }} In other games Description |The user gains the Enduring status. The user will survive any attack with just one HP.}} |Gives the user an Enduring status. A Pokémon with the Enduring status will survive any attack or move that would normally make it faint. It will hang on with only 1 HP.}} |じぶんを こらえるじょうたいにかえる こらえるじょうたいだと かならず ＨＰが １のこって いきのびる ポケモンタワーでは いちばんしたの ポケモンが こらえるじょうたい でないと こうかがない|}} |You'll get the Enduring status. Its chance of failing rises if you use it multiple times in a row. With the Enduring status, you will survive any attack or move with 1 HP.}} |You'll get the enduring status and hang on with 1 HP no matter how much damage you take. But its chance of failure rises if you use it after you use a move that evades enemies' attacks.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Endure by Emerald's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Endure is one of two moves to lose its TM status twice. The other is . ** Coincidentally, both moves are moves introduced in Generation II. ** Also, both can be taught to all Pokémon that can learn TMs. ** Additionally, both moves were added as Move Tutors in before regaining their TM status in Generation IV, but Sleep Talk regained its Move Tutor status in Black 2 and White 2, while Endure did not. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=挺住 堅持 忍耐 |zh_cmn=挺住 撐 忍耐 |nl=Weerstand |fr=Ténacité |de=Ausdauer |el=Αντοχή |it=Resistenza |pt_br=Resistência |pt_eu=Aguentar |ko=버티기 Beotigi |sr=Izdržaj |es_eu=Aguante |es_la=Resistir |vi=Chịu Đựng }} Category:Increased priority moves de:Ausdauer es:Aguante fr:Ténacité it:Resistenza ja:こらえる zh:挺住（招式）